Shikieiki Yamaxanadu
Shikieiki Yamaxanadu is a character from Touhou who is one of the Yama who judge the dead to decide whether they go to Heaven, Hell, Hakugyokurou, or get reincarnated. Whether it's because she simply has a habit of lecturing or because she genuinely wants others to change for the better, she's become well known in Gensokyo for lecturing anyone and everyone about their faults. The souls of the dead are brought to her by Komachi over a river called the Sanzu no Kawa. However, not every soul makes it all the way to Shikieiki without being tired out from the journey or being extinguished by Komachi. She currently resides in Hell to judge the dead who have traversed Higan and the Sanzu no Kawa. Appearance *(Touhou 9) Blue eyes, green hair that is longer on the left side, wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold symbol in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally. Carries a rod that carries out Judgements of Death. There seems to be a pattern on her uniform that seems balanced. Also wears Black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her hat and dress are red, and her white shirt is purple. Relationships *Komachi Onozuka (Subordinate) Trivia *The fairies in Shikieiki's stage are dressed in dark blue uniforms and wear hats similar to hers, and Lily White's normally white dress and hat are colored black. *A silhouette of Shikieiki occupies the front of Phantasmagoria of Flower View's jewel case. *Her "Yamaxanadu" title is considered to be a combination of Xanadu (an ancient palace of the Mongol warlord Kublai Khan, which was later used as meaning a "Pleasure Palace" in a poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge) and her status as Yama, and can mean something along the lines of "Yama of Paradise". **In fan art, her name is also shortened to Yamada (山田), a pun on "Yama da!" (It's the Yama!) Yamada is a very common Japanese family name, the Japanese equivalent of being called, for example, "Smith" in American English or "Pérez" in Spanish. *Based on this, "Eiki Shiki" (using English name order) would be her Romanized name. "Eiki" means "reflection princess" and "Shiki" means "four seasons". Though "Yamaxanadu" is her title, though it is sometimes mistaken for her last name. This can result in jokes making fun of the excessive length of her name. *Common nicknames for Shikieiki are 「えーき様」 ("Eiki-sama"). *In Shikieiki's Spell Cards, the background is "The Last Judgment" by Michelangelo. *As explained in PMiSS, she carries her rod with her everywhere. She even appears to carry it in her character portrait. *Many fans have come to the conclusion that Shikieiki's full name is the most difficult to spell out of every Touhou character's; however, Mamizou Futatsuiwa, the extra boss of Ten Desires, has become a notable contender in terms of having a complex name. *The "Shikieiki" spelling has recently garnered more fame than the actual in-game (PoFV) spelling of "Sikieiki". *Based on her conversations with the many playable characters in PoFV, she is seen as a compassionate individual, though her conversations with Komachi can seem quite harsh. Despite all this scolding, however, Komachi remains a slacker. *She tells Yuuka Kazami to "scare humans" like a regular youkai and tells Reimu Hakurei to "exterminate youkai more." Both of these cases can be simplified to "do your job" and it showed she does not discriminate between youkai and humanity. *While Shikieiki's combat capacity is never directly referenced, at the conclusion of ZUN's "A Beautiful Flower Blooming Violet Every Sixty Years", Yukari Yakumo believes that herself, Yuyuko Saigyouji and Reimu Hakurei to be together "no match for" the Yama. *According to Komachi in Oriental Sacred Place, she was originally a jizou statue, who received enough faith to gain divine powers, and was promoted. Gallery Profile Other Appearances Shiki-Eiki_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd TMShikieiki.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Shikieiki.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmsikieiki.png|MegaMari Merchandise griffon_yamaxanadu_shikieiki01.jpg 10shi.jpg gao12889333353.jpeg Theme Music Category:Villainesses Category:Touhou Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dark Judges Category:Political Category:Jerks Category:Master Orator